


Not Of The Blood

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-23
Updated: 2002-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a coda scene that we didn't get from LINEAGE!  Clexy and angsty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Of The Blood

## Not Of The Blood

by Shelly

[]()

* * *

This is a coda scene that we didn't get from LINEAGE! Clexy and angsty. R rating. May be archived anywhere. I don't own the boys, I just love them to pieces. 

**NOT OF THE BLOOD**

* * *

Lex entered the barn slowly, carefully placing each foot in front of the other, even when he reached the stairs. He needed to talk to Clark after everything that had happened with Rachel Dunleavy. Needed to talk about the _brother_ thing. But upon arriving at the Kent's, Lex had done the polite thing and climbed the front porch to make polite talk with Martha Kent. Lex genuinely liked her so it wasn't a hardship. They had even discussed the Rachel issue for a few moments and Mrs. Kent had understood Lex's need to talk about it. With Clark. But she had also informed him that Clark hadn't been sleeping well since the whole thing had started and that the last time she had checked on him, half an hour ago, he had been sound asleep in his hammock. And that was why Lex was almost tiptoeing up the stairs. He had asked to be allowed to check on Clark himself, and Mrs. Kent had agreed after getting Lex to promise not to wake her son. 

Reaching the top level of the stairs, Lex heard a sound and froze. Tilted his head as he listened and quickly identified the sound. Crying. Not loud obnoxious sobs, but gentle weeping that just about broke his heart. Pausing a moment to force a smile on his face, Lex took a loud step forward and called out, "Hey, Clark! You up here?" Heard a shuffling sound and when Clark came into view, Lex saw a wobbly smile on the beautiful face as the boy moved forward to greet him. 

"Hey, Lex," Clark said, not meeting his friend's intent gaze. "What are you doing here?" Winced at the way that sounded and started to apologize. 

"I wanted to talk," Lex stated, raising a hand to silence Clark. He knew what the boy meant. 

Clark nodded before turned away for a moment, to swipe his shirtsleeve over his face, hoping that all his tears were wiped away. But there was nothing he could do about the ones that still burned in his eyes. If he blinked too hard they would slip out. Turning back he felt his lips twitch in a failed attempt at a smile. "So...what did you want to talk about?" he prompted. 

Lex took another step closer, eyes locked on Clark's face. He could see the tears shimmering in the kaleidescope eyes. "Us," he said softly. "I wanted to talk about us, and the _brother_ issue." 

"I wish we could be brothers, Lex," Clark whispered. 

"I'm glad we're not!" Lex shot back, hearing the harshness of his tone and regretting it when he saw Clark flinch. Sighing, Lex shook his head. "I didn't mean it like it sounded, Clark." 

Clark nodded, wanting to believe Lex. Needing to believe him. "So...what did you mean?" he asked. 

Lex reached moved a little closer, just a step away from invading Clark's personal space. "No one deserves Lionel Luthor as a father," he drawled. "Not even me." Couldn't shake from his memory the fact that twice now his father had left him to die. A cold, harsh, unbreakable truth and one that Lex was slowly coming to accept. 

"I'm sorry about your dad," Clark said quietly. He could almost feel Lex's pain and wished he could do something to ease it. But there was nothing Clark could do. For all his _gifts_ he felt unable to help the people he loved. Unable to _Save_ them in the way they truly needed to be saved. 

"Do you want to know the other reason why I'm glad we're not brothers?" Lex countered. He didn't want to think about his father any more. 

Clark nodded. "Tell me," he invited, and a ghost of a genuine smile curved his lips because Lex's mood had suddenly shifted. He seemed more vibrant in this moment, in a way that Clark couldn't explain. 

Lex took that final step into Clark's personal space and let his fingertips brush over the boy's perfect cheekbones. "I'm glad we're not brothers, Clark, because if we had been then my love for you would have been tainted. 

"Tainted?" Clark echoed, not understanding why Lex would think that. 

"Tainted," Lex confirmed, his fingers now curling in Clark's hair. He tugged the boy's head down and claimed the sweet lips. Felt Clark's start of surprise and took advantage of the parted lips to slip his tongue inside. Then he felt it, the change in Clark, the acceptance as the beautiful boy suddenly melted into Lex and started kissing him back. "I've dreamed about making love to you, Clark," Lex whispered, when they both pulled back for air. 

Clark was stunned. Had never once considered that Lex might feel this way about him. Had long ago sensed that Lex was attracted to him, that maybe Lex wanted to fuck him. But this was something else. "You...love me?" Clark asked, his voice a throaty whisper. 

Lex kissed Clark again before replying. "I think I fell in love with you that day at the bridge," he allowed. "I just didn't realize what it meant until now." 

"I love you too, Lex," Clark stated, but then he pulled away as a tear slid down his face. So much had happened recently that Clark felt he was on an emotional overload, and learning that Lex loved him was just a bit too much for him to handle right now. 

"I heard you crying before," Lex said softly, moving up behind Clark but not touching him. Not wrapping his arms tightly about the trembling body before him, even though every fibre of his being urged him to do so. Lex knew he had to let Clark make the next move. With love there had to be both faith, and trust. 

Clark wiped the tears off his face with the back of one hand. "I'm sorry," he whispered, and wasn't quite sure what he was apologizing for. 

Lex moved to stand in front of Clark. "Tell me what's wrong," he invited. 

"I've fucked up so many lives," Clark blurted out, then he bit his lip as he realized what he'd said. Not that it mattered. Nothing mattered anymore but the burden of pain that everyone he loved carried. "I don't want to hurt you, Lex," Clark said, as he locked eyes with his friend. No sense in hiding the tears now. 

"We always hurt the ones we love, Clark," Lex said calmly. "I'm told it comes with the territory. I can handle it." 

Clark felt his knees buckle and he sank down onto the floor. Then he felt it, strong arms wrapping around him then his face was pressed against the soft silk. He could feel the steady beat of Lex's heart beneath his cheek and it soothed Clark, as did the fingers that combed through his hair. "I'm glad we're not brothers, too," Clark whispered. 

Lex felt the wet heat of Clark's tears dampening his shirt. Heard the pain that made the boy's voice husky and raw. He knew Clark wasn't ready, or able, to tell him everything and suddenly it didn't matter. All that did matter was this moment in time. "I'll always be here for you, Clark," Lex said quietly. In whatever context you want, or need." 

"I need you to make me forget everything but us," Clark replied, easing back a bit so that he could see Lex's face. The love shining at him from blue eyes warmed Clark's soul. He still ached for the pain he caused his parents and his friends, but Clark knew that Lex was strong enough to bear the pain, and Clark would return the favor. And he knew that they would be stronger because of it. "Please...Lex," Clark begged, then he felt warm lips on his and there was nothing but truth between them. The only truth they needed. 

**THE END**


End file.
